


the world stood still when you left this place.

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Sad Ending, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: craig discovers what a real gift is.





	the world stood still when you left this place.

it all happened so fast. 

he was here, and then, he wasn't. 

the sky turned gray, everything became frozen. 

craig went to visit him. he was always afraid of graveyards. the eery vibe, along with hundreds of dead bodies surounding you as you went to your loved ones tomb. he felt as if the bodies were all judging him. like they thought he had some part to play in it. 

he didn't. 

even though, he will still continue to blame himself. even long after tweeks passing.

around his neck was a locket tweek had given to him as a gift, right before be passed. it had tweeks initials imprinted into it. 

craig finds gifts funny. 

a gift is what you give someone to make them happy. you could have the most beautiful diamond or jewel you got as a gift, polish it up and sell it. its not longer a gift. or you could give it to someone else as a gift. whether you keep it or not it was once a gift to you. 

craig didn't feel happy by this gift. he couldn't even describe what he felt. it wasn't anger, sadness, happiness, nothing.

but no matter how he felt about the gift, none the less it was a gift from tweek before his passing. one tweek had taken months of tiring shifts to be able to pay for. 

he never saw it coming. 

craig would worry about tweek all the time. whether he would get home safely when craig had detention and couldn't walk him, whether it was over car accidents, whether it was just he was there at the wrong place at the wrong time. 

craig would continue to worry until the day he died. 

but this time he didn't worry about tweek. he worried about himself. how he would manage without the light of his life here. 

the world stood still when you left this place. 

craig could feel himself going down the road, straight to the bottom.

he felt as if he was buried alive, which may have been a little insensitive considering the love of his life was buried right in front of him. 

craig wasn't there when it happened. why would he be? 

tweek was pronounced dead at 4:36am. 

in a pool full of blood, seeping out his inner arms. draining his veins of the blood that keep his little body full of sunshine. 

maybe craig can see the signs now. 

maybe it wasn't craig's fault. 

but craig will always think it was. 

he had a gift for him. his life. not a locket with his initials implemented into it, but every passing moment spent with tweek was indeed a gift. 

it shook his bones with sadness. 

it was far too late for him to help tweek with whatever he was going through. 

maybe it he got detention less.

maybe if he said 'i love you' more.

maybe if his ego wasn't so big, tweek would still be here, and not be here six feet under.

the sky turned gray, everything became frozen. 

the world stood still when you left this place.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry all my books are sad. im just a sad person. 
> 
>  
> 
> live palm die angels.


End file.
